In a motorcycle provided with a device for operating two operating systems with one operating piece as, for example, a power accumulating type starting device with a spiral spring or the like, in order to simplify the operating system, the brake lever and the power accumulating mechanism operating system are made integral with each other so that the operating system may be operated by the brake operation, and the engine may be started by the release of the accumulated power.
In such an operating device, because the brake is operated simultaneously with the starting of the engine, such starting running when the number of revolutions of the engine has risen to be higher than the number of connecting revolutions of the automatic clutch at the time of starting, particularly in a motorcycle having no neutral mechanism is prevented. Therefore, the operating device effectively provides safety. But, on the other hand, because one operating system is always operated integrally with the other operating system, the following problems will occur.
For motocycles provided with power accumulating type starting devices, such as disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 779,604, an engine starting device can have both a power accumulating means by an artificial operation, and a power accumulating means by engine power. When such starting device is applied to a motorcycle, a sprial spring or the like made to accumulate power by the frequent brake operations at the time of running will be released and will be fatigued by the repetition of such releases. This is not beneficial to the durability and life of the spring.
Further, it is necessary and desirable to simultaneously operate not only such accumulated power releasing operation system as is mentioned above and such operating systems, but also to operate two operating sytems. It is also necessary to frequently use one operating system separately from the other operating system. When an operating device having an operating piece only on one side is employed, the same problems as in the above will occur.